Angel from the start
by kokob5
Summary: A child born with wings was quickly taken in by the House of a thousand nights and subject to cruel experiments to replicate her Seraph gene in secret while asleep when awake she was locked in a room being observed, only one man would ever talk to her or get to know her...then she escaped.


A group of nurses and a doctor ran around an emergency room as they attended to save a mother who was having major birth problems. ''We need to do a C-section or we'll lose her and the child!'' The doctor says horrifying a few of the nurses. ''B-but if we do that we'll lose the child!'' A nurse says only to be brushed off by the doctor. ''Prepare to save the mother, if we don't do this now they'll both die.'' He says sternly prompting the nurses to scramble to prepare a C-section.

The operation had been going on for serval hours and had cost the hospital several blood transfusions to keep the mother alive, but eventually the operation was a success and they managed to remove the child from the C-section and quickly discovered by the child had caused problems. ''She…She has wings?'' The astonished doctor says holding the child in his arms and looking at her small wings attached to her back. ''We're losing her!'' A nurse shouts as the heart monitor starts to go out of control. ''Take her.'' The doctor says handing one of the nurses the child and moving to try and save the woman on the.

After several minutes of trying to save the mother and another three trying to resuscitate her she passed away from blood lose and other birth complications from giving birth to the 'girl with wings' as the hospital staff quickly came to name her until the father who had left after receiving the news that his wife had passed ignoring the staffs pleading him to stay for the child's and his safety. ''What do we do with her?'' A doctor says inside the staff meeting room to the several others gathered around. ''We're the only members of staff here that know what she is, and they'll be coming for her when they get word she was born…'' another says looking towards the child that was placed into a special cot to survive.

''When who finds out?'' A voice rings into the room making the doctors tense up and stand, some knocking their chairs over as they look towards the open door to see a sharply dressed man with black hair walk into the room with someone over his shoulder. ''S-Saito…'' A doctor says after gulping looking at the second progenitor who was with the Brotherhood of a thousand nights standing at the door looking towards them with a smirk. ''I heard from a little bird that a special gift has been delivered.'' He says in an almost mocking voice looking around the room and stops seeing a cot at the side of the room with a child in it with two featherless wings attached to her back as she slept peacefully. ''I'll be taking her with me.'' Saito says dropping the man over his shoulder onto the ground with no care exposing the Deadman what was the child's father making the doctors gasp at the sight of his neck cut open.

''Since you all have seen her…and this is meant to be secret, it would be a shame if the man right here killed everyone in this room, maybe even in this hospital.'' Saito says carefully taking the little girl into his arms making sure not to wake her. ''P-please we have family!'' one of the doctor's shouts waking the child in Saito's arms making her start to cry out. ''Look what you've gone and done, you've waken her.'' Saito says as he starts to rock his arms side to side and shush the child back to sleep ignoring the doctors for now. After three long minutes the child finally feel asleep again making Saito smile and turn to the doctors who hadn't moved from the spot. ''I'll be going now, just keep your traps shut and you'll be fine.'' Saito says wrapping the child up in blankets and walking out of the room leaving the slightly terrified doctors in the room.

Saito smirks as he walks down the streets lit by street lamps away from the hospital. ''Such a shame…'' He says just before the lower floors of the hospital blow up causing it to give way and the rest to collapse on top leaving ruins on what was once one of the greatest hospitals in the country. ''Real shame, the water there was nice…'' Saito says looking back at the panic he caused securing the girl for the brotherhood of a thousand nights. ''What should I call you?'' Saito questions himself as he walks towards his car while looking down at the girl in his arms sleeping despite the chaos going on around them. A smirk suddenly finds itself onto Saito's lips looking down at the girl in his arms again. ''I did hear your father mentioning calling you Yūichirō of you were a boy, so I'll stick with that.'' He says as someone opens the door to the car showing another formally dressed man sitting in the passenger seat prompting Saito to hand Yuu over to the man and close the door and walk around and enter the driver seat and start to car and driving off ignoring the screams of terror from the people.

''How is she?'' A man in a white lab coat whose face was covered from the light by a dark shadow asks looking at the seven-year-old girl sitting alone inside a room kicking her legs back and forth as she played with a toy in her hand and generally acting like a seven-year-old should. ''She's fine, her wings have developed and she should be able to use them when she's a teen as for the colour they're taking on a black colour similar to her hair as you can see, other than that she's in perfect condition.'' A female scientist says reading from notes she had in hand. ''that's nice, but how is Yuu.'' The man asks walking out of the shadows revealing Saito looking at Yuu through the one sided glass. ''She's fine sir, she had a cold last week but besides that she's okay.'' The scientist says looking at Yuu who was humming a tune to herself now.

''I'd like to speak to her.'' Saito says walking towards the door ignoring the scientist saying otherwise. ''Hello Yuu.'' Saito says opening the door making Yuu turn her head and smile cheerfully. ''Uncle Siato'' She says butchering his name making him chuckle at her as she jumps from the bed and runs towards him and opens her arms for a hug that Saito happily gives the girl by kneeling down. ''It's good to see you as well Yuu.'' Saito says with a caring tone as he watches Yuu back away with a skip and grab some of her toys. ''Can we play today?'' Yuu asks trying to act as cute as possible by using her 'Cute' pose and giving him puppy eyes. Saito glances at the one-way window with a nod making the people inside leave them be before looking back at you with a smile. ''We can.'' He says making Yuu jump in joy with a shout of happiness making Saito chuckle.

For the next two hours Saito had been sitting and playing with Yuu and her action figures generally entertaining himself as well from the paper work he'd been doing beforehand. ''How're your wings Yuu?'' Saito asks Yuu who looks up from pushing a car. ''There fine.'' Yuu says flapping them a bit to show him. Saito frowns looking at Yuu who was starting to frown knowing what she was about to ask. ''Why can't a go outside?'' Yuu ask sadly looking up at Saito. ''You're special Yuu, if anyone else found you they'd take you away from me, and we don't want that do we?'' Saito says causing Yuu to shake her head sadly. ''Okay…'' Yuu says with a frown on her face as Saito stands up. ''I'll be back soon.'' Saito says opening the door and walking out, but leaves it slightly open without Yuu noticing.

After several minutes Yuu looks at the door to see it was open slightly making her look around before walking to the door and peaking her head out to see if anyone was around. ''Maybe they won't mind…?'' Yuu asks herself creeping out of the room on her bare feet. She quickly exits the white room and finds herself in a large white hallway making her stare at it in awe. ''Wow…'' She says to herself and quickly covers her mouth with her hands and looks ahead hearing someone approach and runs towards a small open vent that she quickly scrambles into it to hide covering her mouth as she watches a set of feet pass by.

Yuu quickly crawls out and turns around and crawls back in and starts moving forwards to move around the air vent ignoring the cold air on her skin, after several minutes of crawling around Yuu finds another exit that's she removes with her hands and crawls out to find herself in front of a door that was open. ''What's this?'' Yuu asks herself and pushes the door open and peaks her head out to see a large forest in front of her and a cool breeze on her face making her gasp in awe. ''Wow…'' Yuu says in awe moving forwards and letting snow crunch on her feet making her pull a foot up feeling the cold. ''C-cold.'' Yuu says hopping from foot to foot and waving her arms around comically and scrunching her face up from the cold. ''B-better…'' Yuu says hugger herself as her body starts to get used to the cold of winter in japan. ''What's that?'' Yuu asks herself leaning forwards and squinting seeing a smoke in the distance and a distance noise of honks, she quickly runs forwards towards the noise as it sparks her interest. Yuu ran as fast as she could as she wrapped her black and white wings around her to warm her up as she runs towards the noise in the distance getting closer, after another twenty minutes of running g Yuu comes to an opening in the forest to see a group of kids playing at a play park with each other.

Yuu quickly hides behind one of the trees when the blond haired kid looks at her curiously as she peaks her head around the tree shyly as he starts to make his way towards the Yuu hiding behind the tree shyly. ''Hello?'' Mika asks curiously only making Yuu try to hide more behind the tree not having seen many people in her life just Saito and a few white coated scientists. ''Don't be shy, I won't bite.'' Mika says leaning forwards trying to see Yuu better. ''H-hi.'' Yuu mutters shyly looking at Mika who smiles at her finally speaking. ''What's your name?'' Mika asks leaning to the side as Yuu slowly peaks out from behind the tree. ''Y-Yūichirō…'' Yuu mutters loud enough for Mika to hear.

''That's too long and a guy's name…how about I call you Yuu instead?'' He giggled out making Yuu nod slowly and shyly at him. ''Why don't you come out?'' Mika asks after a few seconds of silence falling between them. ''Umm…S-sure…'' Yuu mummers out shyly and slowly steps out from behind the tree showing her angelic form making Mika gape in awe at her. ''Wow…'' Mika says in awe looking at Yuu who tries to cover herself up with her wings to heat herself up, but also to hide herself from suddenly feeling embarrassed by Mika admiring her wings openly. ''You look cold.'' Mika comments seeing Yuu shiver and shift from time to time. ''Hmm-hm…'' Yuu hums confirming his suspicions prompting him to remove his winter coat and offer it to Yuu. ''Here, I have a sweater on so I'll be fine.'' Mika says as Yuu stares at the coat for a few seconds before taking it in hand.

''It doesn't fit…'' Yuu says trying to put the coat over her wings but continued to fail since they were too big. Mika's face twists into a thinking one as he tries to think of a way to warm up Yuu. ''Give it back for a second.'' Mika says prompting Yuu to hold out the coat and him to take it and pick up a sharp shard of glass from the ground nearby before cutting two diagonal lines down the back of the coat and handing it back to Yuu who quickly puts it on. ''It won't be as warm but it fits.'' Mika says dropping the shard of glass with a winch getting Yuu's attention. ''Let me see your hand.'' Yuu says prompting Mika to hold it out to show a bleeding cut on his palm making Yuu frown. ''It might sting for a second.'' Yuu says as she hovers her hand over his and a small golden light comes from it causing Mika's hand to sting slightly. ''Ouch!'' Mika says pulling his hand back after Yuu lets it go only to blink in surprise looking at the not even scared healed hand making him gasp.

''Wow…'' Mika says in awe looking at his hand like a rare treasure making Yuu chuckle nervously and scratch the back of her head as a blush spreads across her head. ''Is it o-'' Yuu's cut off when Mika grabs her arm and looks at her hand. ''I need your help!'' Mika says looking up to her face as Yuu blushes. ''U-umm…'' Yuu tries to form a sentence but fails as Mika drags her with him towards the group of orphans playing. ''Guys, I found a new friend!'' Mika shouts getting their attention making them turn their head towards Mika to see him dragging an angel behind him with his coat on.

Suddenly Yuu was bombarded with questions by the kids as to how she had wings, what her names were and was she an angel. ''U-ummm…'' Yuu stumbles out trying to talk back and fails having no real people skills prompting Mika to notice her distress and stop the kids. ''Guys your scaring her.'' Mika says stopping the kids. ''Yuu…can you help me now and I'll own you later.'' Mika says grabbing both Yuu's hands and cupping them. ''S-sure.'' Yuu says blinking a few times. ''Akane sit down a second.'' Mika says prompting the girl to do so making Yuu notice something. ''Why is she using sticks to stand and what's that?'' Yuu asks pointing at the cast around Akanes lower leg. ''It's a cast…she hurt her knee badly and might have to use a wheel chair for the rest of her life…'' Mika says glumly.

After a few seconds of silence Mika speaks up. ''Can you fix her leg?'' He asks looking at her with hope in his voice. ''I'll do it…'' Yuu says after a few seconds of thinking it through and kneels down and puts her hands on Akane's knee causing a golden light to pulse and make the others to look in awe at the power as it starts to heal Akanes knee as Yuu looks at it with a blank face. ''How's your knee.'' Yuu pants out standing up only to collapse into Mika's arms startling him as he quickly lays her down on a beach nearby. ''Yuu!?'' Mika shouts with a worried tone in his voice. ''J-just…give…me a second…'' Yuu mumbles out tiredly trying to stay awake. Yuu heard Akane shouting about her knee working just before she passed out.

''Is she okay?'' Yuu heard as she opens her eyes to see Mika and Akane looking down at her with worried looks, they were inside since Yuu saw a roof above her and not the sky. ''Where am I?'' Yuu says sitting up tiredly and looking around her. ''We brought you to the orphanage, you passed out in the park…'' Mika says holding up a glass of water for Yuu who had accepted and drank for several seconds before stopping and taking a breath. ''The nanny's out for a while so she won't know you're here, plus you were cold…'' Mika explains making Yuu nod looking around the colourful room. ''This is your home?'' Yuu asks curiously looking back at Mika who nods happily. ''This is just the girl's bedroom.'' He says helping Yuu stand up. ''I-I have to get home, uncle Saito will be angry if he finds out I snuck out…'' Yuu says in a worried voice walking towards the door, only to stumble and be caught by Mika and Akane. ''Yuu, you're not strong enough yet, you need to stay here for the night.'' Akane says as they lay Yuu back on the bed ignoring her objections.

''I said I'm fine…'' Yuu mumbles childishly wrapping her wings around her as she pouts cutely in Akane's and Mika's direction. ''We're just making sure…'' Mika says sitting down on the edge of the bed with Akane. Next to him as they look down at the weakened, almost sickly, angel who was looking back up sternly at them. ''I really have to go you guys…'' Yuu says sadly as she sits up ignoring Akane and Mika protests by holding her wings up to block Mika and Akane from holding her down. ''I'll come back tomorrow.'' Yuu says standing before walking out of the room and glancing back at Mika with a sweet smile before disappearing threw the door and down the stairs.

''Yuu wait…'' Mika shouts opening the front door, only to pause seeing Yuu was gone. ''But…how'd she do that?'' Mika asks looking around to try and find her. ''She just left…She can't have gone far…'' Mika mumbles stepping outside and looking around to try and find the angelic girl, only to have no luck. ''You better not have lied…'' Mika says with a sad look on his face as he looks in the direction of the park they first met.

Of course, true to Yuu's word she always came back at least once a week to play with her new friends when Saito could ''Accidently'' leave the door open for her to use and climb through the ventilation to exit the facility. ''Whys it always snowing?'' Yuu mutters to herself looking up at the sky as small snowflakes fall on her making her shut her eyes. ''Well it's winter time, so it snows because it's so cold.'' Mika explains making Yuu nod looking back at him as she flaps some snow that was building up on her wings off. ''How's Akane?'' Yuu asks curiously watching her run around with the other kids laughing her heart out. ''She's fine, better actually, since what you did to her knee fixed it, she's been like this ever since you fixed it so…yeah, better.'' Mika says watching Akane as well with a smile of his face.

''You know that promise you made when we first met a month ago?'' Yuu asks looking at Mika who nods looking back at her. ''Yeah, how would I forget?'' Mika says with a smirk as he taps Yuu on the shoulder causing her to huff at him and puff her cheeks out. ''Yeah, yeah act smart you dummy.'' Yuu says crossing her arms and turning her head the other way. ''I'm just kidding…'' Mika says with a chuckle. ''Well…I want you to promise me you'll always be my friend, no matter what happens.'' Yuu says looking back at Mika with a serious look. ''Alright, I promise to always be your friend and be by your side when you need me most, 'Princess' '' Mika says taking a bow confusing Yuu slightly. ''R-right, Pinkie promise then.'' Yuu says making Mika rise and accept her extended hand with the pinkie held forwards in a hook shape. ''I'll always be your friend Yuu.'' Mika says with a smile making Yuu blush slightly. ''Y-yeah…friends.'' She says scratching the back of her head lightly.

Yuu's head shoots up as she looks to the sky seeing a plane coming dangerously close to the ground. ''Umm…what's that?'' Yuu mutters out pointing at the plane as it loses altitude towards the city centre. ''that's a plane Yuu.'' Mika says with a chuckle looking at it get lower, lower and lower. Suddenly the ground is shaken partly as the plane in the distance contacts with the ground sending up an explosion making Yuu's eyes widen. ''I-is it meant to do that?!'' Yuu shouts in panic looking at the smoke cloud in the distance. ''I-it's not!'' Mika shouts looking at the cloud as well. Mika and Yuu look to the side hearing cars skidding and the noise of them crashing into walls and other cars in the distance. ''I-I need to go to Uncle Saito.'' Yuu says in a panic running towards the woods and ignoring Mika's pleas to stop her from heading towards the research facility that she called home.

''SAITO!?'' Yuu shouts in the woods ignoring the cold of the snow on her feet. ''SAITO?!'' Yuu shouts again looking around frantically and hyperventilating as she heads towards the facility. ''SAITO!'' Yuu shouts as she reaches the clearing after ten minutes of running, only to stop and look in shock seeing the facility on fire. ''S-SAITO?!'' Yuu shouts in horror running towards the flaming remains of the building. ''YOU THERE STOP!'' a male voice shouts making Yuu stop and look to the side to see a man in a white cloaked outfit with red eyes running towards her with a grey and red sword drawn. ''W-who are you!?'' Yuu shouts backing away as the man runs towards her not saying a word.

''Stay away from the child!'' A voice familiar to Yuu shouts makes Yuu turn her head to see Saito running towards her with a sword in hand with golden highlights. Yuu blinks in surprise as A wave of blood suddenly covers her as Saito cuts the cloaked man down in a single swing before swinging the blade to the side to clean blood from it and sheath it. ''Are you alright?'' Saito asks kneeling down and grabbing Yuu's shoulders and shaking her out of her shock.

''Y-yeah...'' Yuu says in slight shock as Saito wipes the blood from her face. ''Good, we have to go to my secret castle.'' Saito says picking Yuu as fast as possible and shifting her into a comfortable position before vanishing from sight in a blur of speed, leaving an angry looking 7th Progenitor. ''Saito…'' Ferid mutters angrily looking at the spot the former 2nd Progenitor vanished from along with his objective.


End file.
